


From the Lips of an Angel

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Castiel has a confession.  That turns into a HELL of a lot more than he expected.  But isn't that just how these things work out?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & You, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	From the Lips of an Angel

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice broke into the hunter’s concentration. He looked up from his laptop to see the angel standing awkwardly on the other side of the table. 

“Hey, Cas, what’s up?” His booted feet dropped to the floor with a dull thud. Gladly closing the lid on the mind-numbing police scanner activity that Sam has sent him. 

“I...ah…” Castiel shuffled, “I wanted to talk to you about something... uncomfortable.” Again, he adjusted his stance. Dean realized that he was actually fidgeting. 

Dean cocked his head, “Something wrong buddy?”

Castiel shook his head, frustration apparent on his handsome face. “I need to tell you something and I’m not sure how you’ll react.”

Mildly concerned, Dean circled the table. Cas did not turn to face him as he approached. Instead, focusing on the chair before him. “Let’s rip off the band-aid and put you out of your misery.”

Silence. Then a deep breath, “I saw you and Y/N last night.”

“I know that. You came back here with us.” Dean replied.

“No, after that. You and she were…”

“We were what, Cas?” Dean’s voice was harsher than necessary. “What were we doing? When did you come back here?”

“I-I remembered that Sam wanted me to remind you that Jody had no reception up at the cabin and that you would have to monitor the scans. I immediately came to you to tell you and…” the flustered angel trailed off again. 

“And?” Dean pushed.

“I wasn’t thinking. But when I arrived, you and she were…busy.”

Dean leaned towards Castiel, into his line of sight. “Doing what?” A human would have picked up on the fact that Dean was just fucking with them now. Unfortunately, the celestial being had yet to learn this. 

“You were being intimate.” Castiel was about as red as a stop sign. If he were human, he’d have been sweating. “Instead of immediately leaving, I stayed. I didn’t reveal myself to you but I watched. I watched you as you took turns pleasuring each other.” He finally gathered the courage to turn and face the hunter. “I am very sorry that I betrayed your trust and privacy. Y/N’s as well.”

Dean met Castiel’s gaze. He watched the panicked ocean blues as they searched his face for any reaction. He saw the angel’s nerve began to fail. “And?” Dean finally asked. 

“And what?” Cas replied with his signature head tilt.

“Did you like it?”

He drew back a tiny bit, “I—” then the air rushed out of him. “Yes,” the angel breathed. 

The awkward confession hung in the air as Castiel looked down to stare at his shoes. Just before Castiel was about to offer to take himself somewhere more fitting like the inside of a volcano, Dean’s voice broke in. “Which one?” Castiel’s head snapped up to see Dean smiling.

“Pardon?” The words weren’t registering.

“Which. One. Of. Us. Did. You. Want?” Dean’s eyes were shining with a strange light. A feeling of need took root in the pit of Castiel’s stomach and he was beginning to wonder if he was somehow hallucinating. The image of Dean and Y/N entwined on Dean’s bed surfaced in his mind again, the sound of their passion ghosting past his ears. He took a deep breath. 

“I don’t…” he couldn’t answer. The look on his friend’s face was making his cock swell and as much as he silently pleaded for it to stop, the blood continued to flow. Returning to the moment, he realized that Dean had closed the distance between them. He could almost feel the hunter’s body heat. “I don’t know.”

“Did you want to feel her?” Dean’s voice was almost a whisper. 

Castiel swallowed thickly, his eyes drawn to Dean’s lips.

“Did you want to feel her beneath you? Her soft skin, and believe me, it’s soft, against yours? Stuffing her full? Making her make those little cries that I know you heard?” Dean’s rough voice was surrounding him. Making it hard for him to think.

“Dean,” Castiel felt unsteady, overheated. His mind was whirling with the image the man next to him was painting. But Dean was on the move, circling like a predator. The next time Cas heard his voice, it was behind him. 

“Or did you want me?” This time Dean stepped up close against his back. Strong hands reaching around to grasp the lapels of the trench coat, peeling it from his shoulders. There was a rustle of fabric as Dean tossed the coat onto the table. “Is that what you wanted?” The furnace-like heat of the hunter pressed fully against his back. 

Castiel’s breath was caught in his throat, he made an odd gargling noise. 

“Did you want my hands on you? Holding you down?” Dean reached around his chest, grasping Cas’ opposite shoulder, holding the angel against him in a loose choke hold. “Did you want me inside you?”

There was no mistaking the hunter’s arousal as Castiel felt it pressing against his ass. He reached up to loosely grab his wrist. He tried to answer but all that came out was a gasp. 

“Maybe I’m wrong.” Dean continued, “Maybe you wanted to be inside me?” his breath hot against Castiel’s neck. His free hand slid around his hip, yanking him hard against his cock. Something inside Cas’ stomach pulsed when Dean moved his hips back and forth. “Do you want me on my hands and knees before you?”

“Please,” Castiel managed to finally gasp. Although he wasn’t sure what he was asking for.

“Answer me, Angel,” Dean husked, “And it’s yours.”

His head fell back against the strong shoulder, some tension draining from his body. “All of it.”

With that, the hand on his shoulder cupped his cheek, turning his head to meet Dean’s impossibly soft lips. Cas continued to turn until he could pull Dean into his arms. Dean’s hot tongue forced its way past his lips and he moaned into the hunter’s mouth.

“We hoped you’d say that,” Dean whispered. “God I want you so bad right now.” He rested his forehead against Cas’. “Let’s go find Y/N.” Taking his hand, Dean led a kiss-hazy angel down to the bedroom hallways. Stopping outside her room, Dean knocked sharply.

“Yo!” Came her muffled reply.

“Pizza Man!” Dean called. “Candygram!”

“Come on in!” Laughter clear in her voice. 

Dean threw open the door and grabbed Cas’ hand again, pulling him inside. Y/N had showered recently. He could smell her body wash and her hair was still damp. She was lying on her bed in black sweatpants and a dark purple tank top. She pulled herself into sitting cross-legged on her bed as they entered. She eyed the two curiously. 

“Hello Y/N,” Castiel greeted her. 

“Angel,” she smiled then turned her eyes on Dean, “Lover.”

“We were right!” Dean proclaimed with a smile.

She glanced at Castiel. “About what, that without the trench coat he looks naked?”

Dean laughed, “He does,” tossing back over his shoulder at Castiel, “you do. But no, last night--”

She sprung up on her knees, “He was there!” She turned to face him, “You were there!”

“I didn’t mean to intrude,” he began lamely.

“So, which one do you want?” She met his eyes. 

He was immediately lost in her beautiful depths. He was silent until he felt Dean nudge him. “Both.” He answered softly.

Her hand shot out, gripping Castiel by the back of the neck and pulled him stumbling towards her. Her kiss was more demanding than Dean’s. But her sighs of pleasure erased any other observations from Cas’ overheated mind. He vaguely felt her pushing his sport coat from his shoulders where it either fell away or Dean took it. 

Together they undressed him. Soon he stood bare before them. 

“You. Are. Breathtaking.” She breathed reverently standing in front of him while she dragged her fingertips down his bare chest, falling away just before they reached his erection. He felt his cock twitch as she reached again, fully cupping him in her hand. He grunted, trying not to let his hips jerk desperately in her direction. 

“Y/N,” he sighed. 

“You can touch us, you know.” Dean’s voice came from behind her, where he was sitting on the bed. He had shed his layers, and was gorgeously shirtless, watching them. As he watched, Dean stood, and reached for her, tugging at base of her tank, exposing her skin and pulling it over her head. Cas’ sharp intake of breath made the lovers smile as he was again mesmerized at the sight before him. Her bare breasts were perfect, nipples taut in the cool air of the room. 

“Touch me.” She commanded. 

Hesitantly, he reached his hands up, gently cupping her in both hands. The warm globes of flesh increased the burning in his stomach, the primal, growling need that kept chanting, “more…more…” And that voice was getting louder. She arched her back towards him, pressing harder into his palms. 

“Run your thumbs over her nipples.” Dean offered while he kissed her shoulder; his eyes fastened on Cas.

Surrounded by pleasure, Castiel could barely hold on to coherent thought. He remembered Dean telling him how to place his hands on Y/N’s body. Telling him where to kiss her, how to tease her, to brace himself above her. The next thing he knew he was on his hands and knees. His lips and tongue feasting on Y/N’s soft folds while she lay spread beneath him, his firm cock at the mercy of her hands and mouth. He could hear her soft sighs of pleasure and gasps of his name contrasted by the rough grip of Dean’s hands on his hips. Castiel’s body was on fire at the solid, hot, slick feel of the hunter’s cock pushing Cas open; pleasuring him with long and slow strokes.

When Dean let out a heavy grunt as his hips met Cas’ body, he couldn’t help but clench, earning another growl from the hunter. He wanted to move, but Dean held him fast. 

He focused on the tiny nerve bundle between Y/N’s thighs, testing different speeds and pressure as he noticed that it directly affected how she handled his cock. He was about to resume swirling his tongue over the bundle when Dean snapped his hips extra hard.

“Help him cum, baby.” He began to speed up, “I’m close.” 

Castiel wasn’t ready for the way that she completely took him into her mouth, at the same time, her fingers pressed gently on the spot behind his testicles. He shouted in pleasure as Dean hit a new spot within him, causing a pulsing white-hot sensation through his body. He couldn’t be still any longer and allowed his strength to overcome Dean as he began rocking with him. 

“That’s it, Angel,” Dean grunted, pounding harder in response. “Take me with you.” 

Taking care not to neglect Y/N, Castiel focused on her clit, swirling his tongue quickly, noticing that her legs began trembling almost immediately. He assumed that it was a good thing when she began losing her rhythm and began pumping her hips against his mouth.

Y/N came first with a garbled cry and her body going completely rigid. Her hands gripped Castiel’s thighs, digging in her nails as her orgasm ravaged her senses. The vibration of her cry sent Castiel after her. He came in great, pulsing waves that Y/N somehow managed to take. Swallowing him down as he rocked helplessly above her. 

Dean followed closely after the angel. He roared as he, too, froze, pumping his release into Cas’ body. 

Using his strength, he stayed upright so that when Dean collapsed against his back, they didn’t fall and crush poor Y/N, instead, she wiggled out from beneath them to kneel on the floor beside the bed while her lovers slowly fell over on their sides in a tangle of sweaty limbs and laughter. 

After showers and some redressing, the three were sitting in the kitchen. The humans with beer, and the angel pondering over his new sense of glowing satisfaction. He felt like he’d just received a renewed wave of grace. He was beginning to puzzle over it when Y/N reached out and put her hand on his cheek. 

“How about next time, you just knock?” She smiled.

He answered her with a smile and a kiss.

Soon, Dean’s voice broke in, “You better save some of that for me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I SWORE I'd never write Destiel. I SWORE. But, as I've discovered along the way, I'm really just a hostage to my characters. I have an idea sometime but I just have to let them lead me along.   
This one was brewing for a while but one day they demanded to be written.   
I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
